


Unbroken

by ivars_heathen



Series: Unbroken [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba is daddy what can I tell you friends?? dom!Boba, Condescension, F/M, Implied Relationship, NSFW, Rough Sex, Strong Language, Unprotected Sex, crying!kink, dirty talking, explicit content, heavily detailed smut. ENJOY!!!, pet names are alive and well in here, spanking as punishment, sub!Reader, suuuuuper indulgent bc I can't control myself around bucket heads apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: The pair of you have had your fair share of adventures but when sass lands you in more than hot water, Boba sets you straight.
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett x Reader, Boba Fett x You, Boba Fett x female reader, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Unbroken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137095
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Unbroken

The Dune Cantina was bustling loud and pulsing it's music tendrils right out the door, luring in a variety of people and aliens from all statures and careers. Twi'lek's hanging around in the backs of booths, whispering who knows what to who knows who.

The blinking fob hanging from Boba Fett's hip, on his freshly polished armor, alerted the pair of you to this location once you had landed Slave I on this flashy little planet on the outer rim. You weren't sure of his intentions with this particular bounty but once Boba had convinced you in not so many words that you were 'a woman of the ‘divine persuasion'; you took the hint.

Seduction.

You often wondered how Boba didn't get jealous, sometimes going out of your way to add to your allure when you set out on a mission. You didn't mind it really, it was kinda' fun. Made so even more knowing that your bounty hunter had his eyes trained on you like you were his quarry after all, preying on you as you acted interested in some money launderer.

Tonight was no different, although Boba seemed a little more tense. Well... more tense than usual.

He set out a box and undid the lid, slipping off the tissue paper to reveal quite a revealing yet playful looking dress. It was so soft and nice (and you liked soft and nice...sometimes) you gave him a side eye full of curiosity and wonderment as to where he snuck off to to get the garment.

Patterned emerald shimmered in the golden lighting of the Slave I once it was on, Boba stood in the doorway of the fresher, his bulky arms crossed and his head tilted in a way you'd grown totally fond of that you knew behind that T visor Fett was eye fucking you through it.

He did that a lot.

Both ways actually.  
....

Getting a few looks from passerby's always made your stomach hot, wondering what the people thought of seeing a Mandalorian, a famous one who cheated death all together strutting through their city, heads held high with someone like you at his side. It was nice.

Boba stopped your flow with an extended arm out, his elbow knocking you back just a step before he scanned the room and ducked down, pointing out the captive of the night like selecting the best bread at the market in town. You spotted the man leaning over the bar, his ass nearly hanging out of his trousers as he tried to flirt with the bartender much to her disagreement. Poor thing.

"Go get him." Boba Fett patted your hip twice and sent you on your way, keeping his keen eye on you as you maneuvered around the crowded room.

You made sure to change your posture and made for the quarry in question, grimacing behind the mans back before slinking past him to sit at unattended seat close by, a quick brush of your hand along his scrawny shoulders added just enough interest.

This was too kriffing easy.

You ordered a quick drink and looked over your shoulder, spotting just top of the jetpack your partner wore.

When you turned around the quarry was at your side, leaning in a little too close with a dirty smile. "Is this seat taken?"

You hide the same disgust as the bartender and faked your best smile, leaning your chin on your shoulder. "Actually it is."

"You're pretty cheeky, it looks to me like you could use some company."

"I have some."

"And where is your host then?"

"Behind you." A wolfish grin grew on your face and the beautiful green beskar shone in all its glory as Boba towered over the man on the barstool. The quarry turned around slowly, not sure who or what would be standing there, even with his eyes no longer on you (thankfully) you could tell by his mannerisms that he was more than intimidated.

"Having fun?" Boba asked, you weren't one hundred percent his eyes were on you or the bounty by the way he just stood there, menacing and verile and you couldn't wait to get him alone.

"Oh uh yeah. I was just chatting with the girl of my dreams so..."

Boba turned and fully looked at you above the mans' head. "Her?"

The bounty nodded.

"I don't think so."

"Look man I'm just trying to pick up this broad-"

The quarry didn't see it but he would surely feel it, the sick CRUNCH of Boba's helmet crashing into the quarry's face dropped him right off the stool and lumped into a heap at your feet. You looked up at Boba and you could feel him smiling at you.

You chuckled and helped Boba drag the man out of the bar, the act so familiar no one batted an eyelash or stopped from downing a drink, even on the way out the bartender looked relieved.

"I love it when you're mean."  
....

Boba Fett enjoyed the outfit he got you, liked the length of it and how it fell on your shoulders, how easily it would slip right off of them and onto the ships' cabin floor. It was beautiful against your skin but the way it fit made him grind his teeth under his helmet, once he saw it on you in the fresher he knew he had made a more than an adequate choice, even if it ended up bunched on the floor.

He liked watching you work, you knew that but for whatever reason seeing you slink about that cantina like you owned the place had him practically splitting the seam of his pants (bless that damn codpiece!) and frothing at the mouth as he watched. One of his favorite past times. He knew what you were capable of, how determined and strong willed you were when you two first met, even though the man loved his job and being on his own with his set of particulars, you fit in quite nicely.

It didn't take long before he grew enamored with your style, how easily you were able to just waltz right up to a quarry without skipping a beat and strike up conversation, get them involved and distracted long enough for him to pop in unannounced or announced. 

Depending on the Mandalorian's mood really.

He was in the process of dropping that green dress, looking at your rolling shoulders, the profile of your face turned over your dominant shoulder with a cheeky grin, ready and willing and--

An obnoxiously loud ping echoed throughout the ship, rattling down from the cockpit to where you two were melting into one another, Boba fisted the light fabric in his hands, his gloves creaking and threatening to shred the dress if he wasn't being too careful, he stopped himself as he did want to see you wearing it again. Maybe standing over his head with nothing on underneath, to sit on his face and shroud him in the darkness between your thighs.

Boba sighed deeply, knocking his helmet against the back of your head.

"Forget it." You hummed and turned in his arms groping over his flight suit, digging your fingers in between the plates of his armor.

"I can't. We need the money."

"And I need you." You whined and thought that poking out your bottom lip would soften his demeanor but sadly he shook his head, took down your arms and moved around you to climb up the ladder to see what all the fuss was about.

It wasn't the first time Fett had left you cold and wanting in the base of Slave I and wouldn't be the last, you thought as you struggled out of the cute little dress and into your own flight suit.  
....

Four days out and the forgotten fob started blinking rapidly, let the two of you know you were close to your quarry which by the puck he had mentioned to you when he scored it, was a high profile case and would guarantee a mighty fine price for her dead or alive.

A planet puzzled together with thick rock faces of centuries old, spotted greenery shrubs and thick stalked tree trunks littered the landscape, the Slave I easily hid herself under some low hanging branches.

Boba Fett gave you a hand signal to move ahead, his first two finger tapped the side of his helmet before pointing in front of you. With a nod you advanced down a series of winding cliffs, checking with your partner every hundred feet or so as you both descended a rocky patch. Boba caught your shoulder just in time, a jagged piece next to your boot slid off the side of it with an echoing shatter.

He pulled you back and crouched down, pushing on your shoulder to do the same as you looked down into the valley below.

The bounty in question was down there, mulling around by the looks of it. At least you wouldn't be trekking through an entire planet, that was a relief but your continued watch brought up another problem. 

She wasn't alone.

The bounty was scuffing her boots in the dirt, next to several tactical looking men and an ancient looking droid that seemed to appear out of nowhere, looking around at a smaller looking craft. Possible mechanical issues. If they were distracted they'd be easy to take out, scope them out one by one until all that was left was a pile of blood and bone and the quarry was--

"Let's go."

"What? why don't we just take them out from here?"

Boba turned his helmet, shook his head and stood. "That's not the way." Boba helped you up, sighing when you complained about going forward, dragging your feet behind him. "Hurry up."

Her cohorts spotted you first, weapons raised and the clicking of safety triggers being released sounded around the area, more times than you could count or care to admit Boba would you send you in first. He was a predator and liked the set up of some sort of scene or play, playing with his food before he gobbled it up. Savoring the hunt.

"Hey there fella's calm down, I'm not going to do anything stupid if you don't."

"What do you want?"

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

They barked questions at you, gesturing with their weapons at the ready. You put up your hands, reminding yourself that it only takes you five seconds and five pounds of pressure to grab and shoot your gun tucked into the back of your flight suit.

"I'm lost ok? I got separated from my partner awhile back. I can't hear his com so I must be out of range. I was hoping you guys might have a stronger signal I could pick up. Would you help me?" You lied. Five men, the droid and the quarry looked wary of your reasoning but by the way they mumbled to each other made it seem like they might be naïve enough.

The assumed leader lowered his gun and the others followed, slowly before making space for you to fit through them. They walked protectively of their host, keeping her just a hair out of your reach as you walked towards their craft. 

A high pitch wail was the only sound that alerted you that Boba was in position, those screeching blaster bullets that came fighting from his wrist caught three out of the five men off guard, knocking them on to their backs quickly. The other two hurried your bounty out of the way, one of them stopped to take cover and shoot your way.

Five seconds five seconds!

Your adrenaline pumped you full as you tucked and rolled out of the way, the exchange of blaster fire zoomed overhead. Popping your head up you shot at the enemy blocking the quarry against the side of their ship, he banged on the hanger door which seemed to be stuck and he frantically ushered her another way.

A terrified scream reached your ears as you slunk after the enemy, keeping your head low in the chance that Boba (a high chance actually) would use one of his other gadgets on them. You came around just as Boba did on the side of the spacecraft, the two stood back to back, started when they noticed your partner was not lost at all like you had said. The other body guard lay dead at Boba's feet.

"What do you want?" The man whimpered and tossed his gun, he was facing Boba and you thought if this guy shook any harder he might risk breaking a bone.

Boba kept his blaster raised but raised his other hand to point at the bounty facing you. "We came for her."

She whirled around then, forcing her and shaking "body guard" to turn with their backs together to now face the end of your blaster.

"Me? why me?" She cried.

"You know why."

"What's he talking about?" The man asked, daring to look over his shoulder at Boba Fett then quickly back to you.

"Nothing. There must be some sort of misunderstanding Mando." Her voice changed, dropping lower to quiet level. She was up to something and you didn't like the look of this situation at all.

"I don't think so. You give her to us and we'll spare your life, or we kill you both; 's up to you." Boba stood across from you, menacing in stature and form with his back straight like that, looking down his visor with a slight tilt. Curious as to what the man might do.

"I don't want to die! I barely know her anyway. Take her take her." The man pleaded.

"You coward I should kill you myself!" The bounty shouted and started to choke her 'guard', knocking them down to the ground while you and Boba looked on. 

"Alright that's a enough." Boba grabbed the quarry by the back of her shirt, yanking her in one full tug off the man and into the air like a rag doll, like she was made up of mist.

The man had a bloody nose and was red in the face, scrambling to get up as he took his shot and booked it away from us. He held the squirming bounty and raised his arm steadily only to change his mind and knelt, another screeching blaster shot out of his knee plate this time, killing the young guard in his tracks.

"Let me go!" The unruly woman fought and scratched at Boba's cowl and cape, trying her hardest to get free but you knew all too well that once Boba Fett had his hands on you it was game fucking over. He always won. The quarry snarled and kicked at Boba's shins, making him growl with utter disdain before you took out the droid with one shot to it's thin metal head and went to his aide.

"Sit still." Boba barked, grunting when she kicked at his bad knee, nearly dropping the bounty hunter, at the very least knocked him off balance when you reached them.

"Don't even think about it missy! I'll take you both out before you can take me in alive. I mean it!" The woman warned, still fighting for some sort of reprieve while Boba held on and you trained your blaster sights on her chest.

"I don't think so. It's just us now, give it up while you still have breath."

"Not a chance." The woman spit at your boots and pulled a blade out from her hip, wielding it like a maniac, luckily for you Boba was more than experienced, more than bounty hunter of the month which you had thought of often, late at night Boba Fett posed and angled for every month; intimately for your eyes only.

You jumped at the glint of it in the setting sun, charging the woman and taking her down to the ground, tangling with the quarry in the burning sand. She had rolled you over in a dust cloud, grumbling and raised the knife above your chest, you reached up to try and catch the blade with your hands when a sharp and surprising flash shot above you, blood splattering around in a hail of droplets.  
.....

Solid sounding spurs jingled as you laid there, pushing off her corpse to the side with a huff, trying to catch your breath after the fight. Boba's boots stopped just beside your head, his helmet to look at you upside down.

"You've got blood on you."

"Yeah no shit Fett!" 

Holy shit. Those words just flew right out of your mouth. Boba stopped still but moved his head like he was cracking his thick neck.

"Lose the attitude princess."

"Don't tell me what to do." You scoffed and immediately regretted everything you've ever done even slightly wrong in your lifetime. Climbing to your feet was adding to the list.

Uh oh.

You were in trouble, big big trouble. Sure you could be a brat and act up to get a reaction out of the Mandalorian but you had yet to trip head first into this territory.

You didn't talk to Fett like that. Not ever.

And he felt it. He cocked his head almost all the way around like an owl, glaring at you in the simmering heat. "Excuse me?"

It was too late to back down, your words hung in the air like a cloud of panic as you scrambled up to your feet. "Y-you heard me."

"Say it again."

You grimaced and stood your ground, no matter how shaky and how quick it felt like your legs were being swallowed by quicksand. "I said; don't tell me what to do."

Fett was quick to meet you, snatching up the front of your flight suit, pulling you up the length of his body yet keeping your boots on the ground, just barely. His visor burned into your eyes.

"I thought that's what you said. So... you think you're a big girl now hmmm? you think you can talk to me however you kriffing want?" his voice was low and gravely and it made your knees weak. 

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant."

Boba snorted. "You will be. Get your ass back to the ship. Now."  
....

"It seems you have forgotten your place, someone's little princess needs to be punished for back talking and sassing her daddy." Boba stood tall and proud in the hull of the ship, watching the way your body reacted to his demeanor as he bent down. "And I won't stand for it."

"I said I was sorry." 

This was bad. Really bad. Boba hadn't busted out the Daddy role in quite some time and in his defense you did give him more than a little attitude, sparking something inside the Mando that was ready and waiting to pounce.

"Not good enough. Get yourself cleaned up and come to bed." Boba Fett barked and started to unclasp his beskar plates, starting with his pauldrons and keeping his head tilted down at you so you felt incredibly small. He pointed to the fresher without a sound and continued his undress.

You took your leave with a sulking heave of your shoulders, shuffling your way around the craft to wash up, get the debris and visceral mess off your suit and face.

You didn't know what to expect when you changed into your night clothes, this could go a number of ways and fucking fast if he wanted it to. Sometimes his punishments were light swats or fucking your throat until you cried which only made him harder and harder, his cock almost seemed to collapse your windpipe if he lost his composure.

You steadied yourself and opened the door to his bedroom, he liked his own space but a few nights here and there he wanted you close, letting you tuck into his side while he calmed down from the day with his fingers twisting in your hair or dragging his knuckles against your shoulder.

The room was dim, just a low hanging lamp shone in the room and lit up a very an unnerving Boba Fett sitting shirtless in an armchair at an angle to his bed, legs open wide and daunting while he tapped his fingers on his knees.

"That's better. Now why don't come a little closer little one." His voice was so low and precise, concentrating on your movements by the door, he held up a hand when you started forward. "Crawl to me."

You did as you were told, dropping down to your knees and with your eyes trained on his visor. There was something so fucking cruel about Boba bearing his hulking chest with just that helmet on his head, showing but not telling exactly what he was feeling in the moment.

You stopped in front of him, sitting like he did on his usurped throne from Bib Fortuna, pleased at your position of the floor. Boba leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, looking down at you like some sort of pet and reached out his hand, cupping the side of your face.

"Good girl, so you can be obedient can't you? my little girl looks so sweet on her knees. Now come and sit at my feet where you belong."

You wiggled your way next to his legs, cuddling up to the one closest to you, rubbing your cheek against his knee. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to talk back, honest."

"Is that it?" Boba pet your head, lifting your chin to see him better.

"And... and I won't do it again. I know you need to punish me and I know I need to be punished the way only my daddy can punish me." 

"Smart girl," he had a hint just a hint of a smile in his tone, moving his head back with a cocky air and roll of his broad shoulders, settling back into the armchair before gently patting his thigh. "Come on up so Daddy can put you back into place."

It wasn't bad at first, the first handful of spanks to your rear were merely a warm-up, getting you familiar to the steady rhythm that was Boba Fett's firm and calloused hand. Before laying across his legs he had you pull down your sleep shorts, kicking them aside as you wiggled into place, his knees digging into your ribs. 

He made you... count, the brutal swats becoming harder and louder as you moved in his grasp, one arm had looped around your waist, keeping you steady as blow after blow came burning to your tender flesh. Tears prickled at the corner of your eyes, your sniffles becoming unhinged as you sobbed out the next set of hits.

You couldn't even feel your lower half anymore, you were on fire in a delicious way, you panted heavily, couldn't even see straight and bounced in his lap like a slobbering mess. 

Just what he wanted. 

"You're doing so well princess, just a few more. Show daddy how good you can be." Boba praised, scratching his nails over you hip, a gesture so touching you jumped and sighed deeply, lost in thought that there was no way you were going to be to able to sit down properly for the next week; at least.

"...eighteen... nineteen... t-twenty!" You really cried then, a mess of fluids dripping down your face, tiny pools of tears had stained the rug beneath his feet.  
"Such a good girl my princess is, taking her punishment like a big girl. Stand up so I can admire my work." He gave one of your cheeks a hard pinch, chuckling lowly when you struggled to your feet, the blood rushing to your head made you feel weak and vulnerable. You shook and shivered, sniffling as you stood while Boba examined you like a rare painting.

You gasped when he patted the back of your thigh, telling you turn around so he could see your pretty face. He liked it when he made you cry, not out of anger or pain or distrust but- Boba wanted to break you, steal any, if not all of your resolve just for a night. Push your limits until you cried for him, begged him for everything he could and would give you. Your tears made your eyes shine brighter than normal, pink flushed up your entire body and looked so fucking cute on your cheeks, your lips pouty and ready for his cock or fingers, looked so divine he could hardly stand it.

"You are so pretty when you look like this for me little one. You make me so happy. You like making daddy happy don't you princess?" Boba asked, a hot condescension dripped off his words with a thick smile behind the helm. You nodded and sniffled a little more. "Good. Then make me very happy and get on the bed, legs up in your position."

Oh Maker he was going to make you sweat, make you a sloppy mess and you wanted it, needed it just as much as Boba did. The scene was playing out nicely, the cool sheets on the mattress met your skin and it felt icy cold and you squealed at the contrast, lifting your hips off, thrusting your hips in the air for a moment. Boba grunted at that.

He watched you grip the back of your knees, holding up your legs in a way that exposed your entire cunt to your partner, you watched him stand at the foot of the bed, taking his sweet fucking time to take off his helmet for the first time that day. The grin splayed on his face was predatory, wolfish and boyish at the same time. He was going to consume you, cover you and fill you with himself.

Your mewl was met with a chuckle, his teeth chomping before he scraped one of his canines on the side of your thigh as he began to stroke himself through his pants, working himself up. Not like he really needed to do it, he was just being extra, showing off for you as you waited. You were so patient with him, always had been. 

"Please daddy..." you breathed, digging your own nails into your skin leaving marks in the dark.

"Maker I love it when you beg for me, you can't help it can you baby? needy little thing," Boba pulled down his pants, not even bothering to tug them all the way off, just around his knees before settling down on the bed, shoving your legs closer to your head, the head of his cock brushing the underside of your leg briefly. "Is this what you need? ready for part two of your punishment?"

"P-part two?" You voiced and looked around your legs at him, your eyes on the verge of overflowing with a new fresh batch of tears.

Boba chuckled once more, "Oh yes princess. You didn't think that that was it did you? oh you poor thing, the second half of your punishment is this: I am going to fuck you stupid and I get to cum but you my little one... will not."

"B-but.... I did so good for you!"

"Yes you did and I'm very proud but I need more from you, I need to know that you learned your lesson properly, understand?"

You panted and slowly nodded your head back into the pillows. "Y-yes daddy."

"Good girl."  
....

He kissed you like the first time; calculated with how hard and slow to treat your mouth. His tongue lapping at yours, as if searching for something he had lost and only just remembered where it was. His humming sent tingles up your spine, shooting off fireworks beneath your skin as you felt him ease into you.

Your eyes shot open and Boba laughed, feeling you twitch and stretch around him, he turned and licked a stripe up the side of your neck before biting into it, as you took every inch of him.

Boba grabbed your chin making you look into his eyes, half lidded and dripping with confidence. "I am going to destroy you."

You whimpered and took your punishment, his thrusts that were heavy and meaningful were turning into more powerful drags against your cunt, pulling himself out just enough to leave the head of his cock to warm in your pussy before grinning that fucking grin and slamming himself back into you, jostling you up the bed and into the pillows.

The angle he had on your hips, your hands still holding your legs up for him were starting to slip, Boba seemed to notice and slapped your hands away for him to grip them tight and push them apart to his liking.

"Oh princess you open right up for me, you can be a good girl. Look at you, just a mess," he leaned down, putting a different kind of pressure on your G spot that hand you practically squealing. "Just how I like you. Now open your mouth."

You knew it was coming, it almost always did, whether you two were in a scene or just fooling around, the bounty hunter was going to spit in your mouth and chase it down with a passionate kiss, it was becoming a beautiful ritual.

You moaned and did as you were told, sticking out your tongue for added measure. You had only a sprinkle worths of knowledge how hard Boba got just thinking about it let alone actually having you obediently open your mouth on his command, ready and waiting for him. Sometimes he'd get a flash image of it on a mission or cleaning his blaster, if he caught a hint of your perfume or shampoo he'd be reminded that you were around.

"I'm yours I'm yours..." you groaned and arched up into his chest, putting your arms above your head against the wall to support yourself and fuck back to Boba, smiling blissfully as he railed into you again and again.

"Damn right you're mine. You belong to me." Boba grunted out and got up a bit more onto his knees, bringing your lower half with him, hooking your legs over his shoulders.

"Yes daddy I belong to you. Only y-you."

When he heard you sob like that he couldn't help himself, this was supposed to be a punishment dammit, for his pleasure and assurance that his little one would continue to play by his rules when the time came. But now... fuck it.

"Fuck it princess, I need to feel you. You can cum tonight."

"I can?" you exclaimed, biting your lip too hard and broke skin.

"Yes princess." Boba Fett brought up one of his hands, lubing them up with spit and going straight for your clit, rubbing you in circles then back and forth as fast as he could manage while still fucking down into you. 

"Oh!" 

"Be a good girl now, you're lucky daddy changed his mind. I would have split you in half and left you on the precipice all by your lonesome, needy fucking girl. Can't have a little brat on my hands now can I?"

"No no no. I'll be good p-please daddy I can't wait anymore." You growled low, grinding your teeth when he fiercely snapped his hips that had you crying out.

"That's it. That's my girl, show me how good you are show me-" 

Boba didn't get a chance to finish his words, they died out as you called out his name, rolling your hips up at him, his cock twitched and throbbed inside you, waiting patiently for his own release.

You laughed drunkenly fucked out and dopey, grinning up at your bounty hunter you moved your hands from the wall and gripped on to his arms, tangling them together with yours as you rode out your high and him.

"Thank you daddy. Now it's your turn," you looked absolutely wrecked and felt it honestly but there was nothing sweeter then watching Boba come untethered from you. "You can cum for me now, you're gonna' fill me up right? cum inside me. I love it when you cum inside me, like it when the load is too big and you have to push it back inside me. Feels so fucking good... that's your favorite right, daddy?"

Your filthy mouth sent him over the edge, growling out a mixture of Mando’a swears and low moans of your name and pet name tumbling out of his pouty mouth as his hips stilled and came inside you like you'd so nicely asked.

With a satisfying sound Boba dropped your hips and collapsed on top of you, caging you in while you both caught your breath, his face in the crook of your neck as you peppered his head with shaky kisses.

"You ok princess? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Boba mumbled into the column of your throat before rolling off of you, his chest still trying to play catch up.

"I'm fine Boba, you haven't broken me just yet." You chuckled and let him rumple your head, your hair couldn't look much worse, you thought.

"Then I'll have to do better next time."

"If there is a next time."

"What do you mean?"

You propped yourself up on your elbow, looking down at him for a change. "I told you I wouldn't act out again, so if I keep my promise there won't be another punishment."

"Ha! I'll give it a few days until you're back to your shenanigans. I'm starting to think you enjoy getting your ass beat."

It was true. 

Boba knew you like his father's ship, front back and center. You smiled and laid down, drifting off with thoughts of your next escapade with his fingers in your hair and your leg over his.


End file.
